the charmer
by briaculpepper
Summary: 16 yr old Ava finds out she is adopted and a witch and through all the midst of chaos she falls inlove with a wolf go along with them on there adventure
1. Chapter 1

THE CHARMER

I look around wondering were i was at first i thought to myself "hey wasn't i just in my bedroom doing home work?" but then it became clear to me i was dreaming but its strange because it didn't feel like a dream it felt real i usually know when im dreaming in fact i always know when im dreaming i take another look around of where i was and it was like i was in the middle of no where, i shivered finally realizing how cold and moist the grass was i stood up trying to figure out if i could see anything in this fog and i do i see trees and also a figure ,"hmm "i think to my self "is that a dog" as i stood there wondering what it was and then as i stood there thinking and constipating the figure started coming towards me and the more it got closer i knew it was a dog but more like a wolf.i bent down and looked at him.

And i said " is there something you need mister doggy ?" as soon as i said that the wolf responded" actually yes there is, you see i came to give you a message my name is Noah and you my dear Ava and the message is from your mother and father they told me to let you know on your 16th birth day your going to experience something strange and to be ready for it "

As he said those words i was still kinda in shocked at the fact that a dog is talking to me and knew my name.

i cleared my throat " mister Noah who are you? and what in the hell are you talking about my parents are down stairs making dinner for me."

He started to laugh a really Barkley laugh and said " i cant tell you anything else but i can tell you is talk to your parents down stairs they well inform you better than i can now Ava wake up."

i woke up from my desk with drool on the side of my face" yuck that's gross " i wiped my face with my selves and headed down stairs smelling some I smelt food where my parents were sitting down talking

i said " hey guys smells yummy " my mom smiles and says " well your birthday is coming up and i just wanted to cook big so i made all your favorites to see which one you'd like at your sleep over."

i grinned excited about my last sleep over the reason i said last is because i don't wanna seem like a big baby when im becoming a teenager its like a big step for me i had allot to think about its truly important .. and then my thought slipped into about what that wolf was telling me about and i realize my parents aren't really my parents i don't get it i mean he made it obvious saying clearly that these guys aren't my parents i was so caught up in my thoughts i forgot my mom was talking to me

" Ava Ava sweetie are you OK ? i nodded my head slowly "actually you guys i wanted to talk to you about something and i want to know the truth is that okay ?"

They both looked at each other and nodded there head and sat down at the dinner table i sat across from them

I said " listen i know this might be weird are how ever you see it but i had a dream and it was dark and cold but also relaxing and in my dream a wolf came to me and said basically you guys aren't my parents ?"once i said that they both looked really stunned

my mom cleared her throat breaking the silence" well um that is interesting we wanted to tell you after your birthday im not your mom and he isn't your dad actually your real parents are your aunt and uncle."

As she said those words i was stunned i couldn't believe what i was hearing i sat down trying to take everything in then i realized my mom was calling my name.

she said "i understand this is alot to take in but please i want you to listen closely and we would totally understand your decision with what ever you chose."

i said "well what is it ?"

she said" after your birthday we were planning on telling you about everything and have you think about if you would like to go stay with them and your brothers?"

as i thought about all those family visits i was actually spending time with my real parents and siblings things that i wished i had for the longest a big family, maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing maybe ill find out some answers when i see them to ask why did they give me up are why send me with my actual aunt and uncle i just dont understand any of this i need answers.

i realized i had been so rapped up in my own thoughts they were waiting for a response out of all this. i looked up seeing Anna and jess face they looked really anxious and worried ,sad .

i said" well first i would like to know your side of the story and why did this happen? and what was the arrangements for this whole thing?"

Ann spoke first" well your mother was young and she really didnt know anything about kids so she decided me her big sister knows how to take care of babies because i took care of her when we were growing up. so when she had you she wanted to give you to me for protection and to keep you away from harm and to raise you into a beautiful girl that you are now until you were old enough to understand a few things that i thi-."

she was cut off by jess" your mom well tell you the rest of the reason why she gave you to us. but for now i just need you to understand got it?." i just nodded because i know either otherway i would find out. so i gave them an answer

i said" okay i agree and i want you guys to know that you'll always be my parents and i thank and love you both. and after my birthday i would like to go live with them."

I hugged both of them and went off to bed.

(**hey guys let me know what you think so far im just getting into it and im thinking about changing the name to it so hit me up with reviews and tell me how i should do this ill like any advise you have thanks :) ill be working on more chapters)**


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

THE CHARMER

I look around wondering were i was at first i thought to myself "hey wasn't i just in my bedroom doing home work?" but then it became clear to me i was dreaming but its strange because it didn't feel like a dream it felt real i usually know when im dreaming in fact i always know when im dreaming i take another look around of where i was and it was like i was in the middle of no where, i shivered finally realizing how cold and moist the grass was i stood up trying to figure out if i could see anything in this fog and i do i see trees and also a figure ,"hmm "i think to my self "is that a dog" as i stood there wondering what it was and then as i stood there thinking and constipating the figure started coming towards me and the more it got closer i knew it was a dog but more like a wolf.i bent down and looked at him.

And i said " is there something you need mister doggy ?" as soon as i said that the wolf responded" actually yes there is, you see i came to give you a message my name is Noah and you my dear Ava and the message is from your mother and father they told me to let you know on your 16th birth day your going to experience something strange and to be ready for it "

As he said those words i was still kinda in shocked at the fact that a dog is talking to me and knew my name.

i cleared my throat " mister Noah who are you? and what in the hell are you talking about my parents are down stairs making dinner for me."

He started to laugh a really Barkley laugh and said " i cant tell you anything else but i can tell you is talk to your parents down stairs they well inform you better than i can now Ava wake up."

i woke up from my desk with drool on the side of my face" yuck that's gross " i wiped my face with my selves and headed down stairs smelling some I smelt food where my parents were sitting down talking

i said " hey guys smells yummy " my mom smiles and says " well your birthday is coming up and i just wanted to cook big so i made all your favorites to see which one you'd like at your sleep over."

i grinned excited about my last sleep over the reason i said last is because i don't wanna seem like a big baby when im becoming a teenager its like a big step for me i had allot to think about its truly important .. and then my thought slipped into about what that wolf was telling me about and i realize my parents aren't really my parents i don't get it i mean he made it obvious saying clearly that these guys aren't my parents i was so caught up in my thoughts i forgot my mom was talking to me

" Ava Ava sweetie are you OK ? i nodded my head slowly "actually you guys i wanted to talk to you about something and i want to know the truth is that okay ?"

They both looked at each other and nodded there head and sat down at the dinner table i sat across from them

I said " listen i know this might be weird are how ever you see it but i had a dream and it was dark and cold but also relaxing and in my dream a wolf came to me and said basically you guys aren't my parents ?"once i said that they both looked really stunned

my mom cleared her throat breaking the silence" well um that is interesting we wanted to tell you after your birthday im not your mom and he isn't your dad actually your real parents are your aunt and uncle."

As she said those words i was stunned i couldn't believe what i was hearing i sat down trying to take everything in then i realized my mom was calling my name.

she said "i understand this is alot to take in but please i want you to listen closely and we would totally understand your decision with what ever you chose."

i said "well what is it ?"

she said" after your birthday we were planning on telling you about everything and have you think about if you would like to go stay with them and your brothers?"

as i thought about all those family visits i was actually spending time with my real parents and siblings things that i wished i had for the longest a big family, maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing maybe ill find out some answers when i see them to ask why did they give me up are why send me with my actual aunt and uncle i just dont understand any of this i need answers.

i realized i had been so rapped up in my own thoughts they were waiting for a response out of all this. i looked up seeing Anna and jess face they looked really anxious and worried ,sad .

i said" well first i would like to know your side of the story and why did this happen? and what was the arrangements for this whole thing?"

Ann spoke first" well your mother was young and she really didnt know anything about kids so she decided me her big sister knows how to take care of babies because i took care of her when we were growing up. so when she had you she wanted to give you to me for protection and to keep you away from harm and to raise you into a beautiful girl that you are now until you were old enough to understand a few things that i thi-."

she was cut off by jess" your mom well tell you the rest of the reason why she gave you to us. but for now i just need you to understand got it?." i just nodded because i know either otherway i would find out. so i gave them an answer

i said" okay i agree and i want you guys to know that you'll always be my parents and i thank and love you both. and after my birthday i would like to go live with them."

I hugged both of them and went off to bed.

(**hey guys let me know what you think so far im just getting into it and im thinking about changing the name to it so hit me up with reviews and tell me how i should do this ill like any advise you have thanks :) ill be working on more chapters)**


End file.
